The Real Student
by eKING34
Summary: This story is about the person's transcripts Juane used to get into Beacon. It's a tale of both adventure and romance. This character I use is an OC, that I created to personify my thoughts on many ideas I've had about the show and I hope you all enjoy it, as much as I have writing it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Roosterteeth does and all the characters used in the story, aside from my OC, they own as well.**

 **The Real Student**

This story is about the person whose transcripts were used by Juane, so he could get into Beacon Academy. The person's name Is Maxis, though most people tended to call him Max. He attended a small school in Vale and planned to attend at Beacon the coming fall. He stood at a respectable 6'1 and was built with lean muscles. He had short chestnut colored hair with it shaved on the sides but medium length hair left on top, spiked up slightly. He also had light brown colored eyes, though one would only be able to see them if he wasn't wearing a pair of aviator glasses, to add to that he also had some stubble on his face. He wore a necklace with a small metal feather at the end of it. He had a slightly tan skin tone as well. He wore a green colored military jacket with several pockets on it (A/N: Think of a WWII US army jacket to get a better mental image of what the jackets supposed to look like), as well as a smoky black colored shirt and tan colored pants (A/N: Think Carharts) with brown boots. Maxis carried a pistol in a holster that was part of a harness under his jacket (A/N: A Colt .45 1911 semi-automatic pistol). On his back he carried a gun case, though what was in the case would remain a mystery for now.

Now onto the story. We find Maxis driving on his motorcycle (A/N: A 2009 Harley Davidson Iron 883 model), on his way to his apartment in Vale. As he pulls up to his garage he pulls off his helmet to wipe the sweat off his forehead, "Phew that was one long drive." Then he heads up the stairs to his door to his flat and pulls his keys out to open it. As he does this he notices some mail on the ground, that belonged to him. He picks them up and heads farther inside of his apartment. He heads to the counter to drop off the mail and helmet, as well as lay his gun case against it, and proceeds to his cabinet to get a glass. Next he went to his fridge to get some whiskey, to relax from the long ride, and heads back to the counter to look through his mail. As he sifts through the mail he spots one that's addressed to him from Beacon. Once he spots this he becomes excited and tears open the letter to see what it says. As he reads the letter he becomes less excited and more confused and befuddled. _"Dear Mr. Maxis, we regret to inform you that there has been a mix up as there has already been a student with the exact same grades and skills that you also have displayed. Unfortunately, we only have one more spot available for a possible student, we have chosen the person discussed in this letter, as he turned his admission for the school first. We hope that you understand and with luck you'll be able to find a different school to attend to further your hunter skills. Best of luck, Beacon Academy"_. Maxis stares blankly at the letter for several seconds, then he rises to put the letter on the counter and steps outside on his balcony to think. As he does this he pulls a pack of cigarettes out to calm his nerves from the sudden turn of events. As he looks over the city of Vale he says to himself, "Well, son of a bitch, what am I going to do now?" and flicks some of the ash off the end of his cigarette. Then suddenly he gets an idea and puts his cigarette out and heads back inside. Maxis then goes to find his scroll so he could make a phone call. As he searches through his contact's list he spots the one he was looking for. As he clicked the name he waits for the person to pick up. Finally, it connects to the person and Maxis answers by saying, "Hello? Uncle, this is me Maxis. Yeah, there's been a slight problem. Apparently, there's someone with the exact same grades as me, as well as the same skills I have too, and Beacon only has one spot left for to apply as a student they picked the other guy first, because he turned his admission before me. Yeah it's a little fishy to me too, but what I need is some advice as what I should do now, because I was banking on going to Beacon and I don't have anywhere else to go now. Give you some time to think of something? Sure, sounds better than what I can think of right now. Ok, I'll talk to you later uncle. Yeah yeah, I love you to, see ya soon. Alright, bye." Maxis hangs up the call. The he looks around his living room to see what to do next. Maxis thinks to himself, "Hmm, since I don't have anything else to do right now, I guess I could go to Junior's to get a drink and see what's up." With his mind made up he heads back to the counter to grab his keys, helmet and grabs his jacket, that he had taken off as it was a little too warm to wear inside. He then goes out the door and locks it, and heads down to the garage to get to his bike. Once he gets on he starts it and heads back out into the city to go to Junior's club. As he gets there, he finds a place to park his bike and proceeds to the doors. Once he gets there, he's greeted by the bouncers at the door. Maxis says to one of them, "Hey there Jerry. Life been good for ya?" and the bouncer responds, "Yeah, not too much to complain about. You can head on through Max, I think Junior was looking for you." Maxis tells Jerry thanks and heads inside. Once he gets inside he's presented with booming sounds and a light show with people on the dance floor. He heads over to the bar to get a drink. As he pulls up a set he looks at the bartender and says, "Hey there Junior, how ya been? I heard you were looking for me." Junior turns around to greet Maxis and tells him, "Yeah, I've got a job for you if you're interested." Maxis raises an eyebrow and asks, "What's the job? Is it a delivery or maybe teach one of your rivals a lesson?" Junior shakes his head and says, "No, it's nothing like that. It's pretty simple. I've opened a bar on the edge of the docks and I need someone to run it for me. The person I had in mind to run it for me was you, if you're up for it that is." Maxis looks surprised as he's never done something like this before. He then thinks about since it doesn't look like he'll be able to go to school right now, he figures getting a job like this could help pay for his apartment and that way he wouldn't have to rely on his uncle for his money. He asks Junior what all he'd have to do if he were to run the bar. Junior tells him, "Basically, you'll do the same thing I do here. You'd be the bartender and would tend to the patrons who came by and serve their drinking needs. I'll be the one to supply the drinks, so you don't have to worry about buying the drinks yourself. The bar isn't all that big, it's a nice quant little open door pub. So, do you think you're up for the job?" Maxis looks Junior and nods his head and reply's, "Yeah, it sounds like a cool job. Thanks for the opportunity Junior. This'll really help me out right now with my situation." Junior furrows his brows, "Situation? Are you in some kind of trouble or something?" Maxis shakes his head, "Naw, it's nothing like that. You know how I was planning to go to Beacon this coming fall right? Well, apparently, there's been a big mix up. There's this dude that has weirdly the exact same grades as me, and Beacon only had one spot left and since the guy turned in his admission first they picked him and now I'm out of a school to go to." Junior shakes his head in sympathy for Maxis, "That's tough man, but since you'll take the job you'll at least be able to make some good money for yourself since I'll be paying you more than minimum wage since you're in a management position." Maxis responds back, "Yeah, that'll help me out a lot. Thanks again for the job Junior." Junior just shakes his head, "As much as you've done for me over the past year it's the least I could do to pay you back." Maxis started to say something when suddenly.

BOOOOM

The front door was blasted off its hinges and was sent flying towards the dance floor. A person is then seen walking through the door way. Maxis' squinted his eyes to get a better picture of the person who blasted the doors off. It appeared to be a girl around his age, with an athletic build and blonde hair, as well as, a pair of lilac colored eyes. Maxis admitted to himself that she also had a rather buxom body as well.

Maxis looks back at Junior and asks him, "Do you want me to handle this or…?" Junior shakes his head and says, "I'll handle this." Junior steps down the stairs leading to the dance floor and gets within a few feet of the blonde girl and asks "What can I help you with blondie?" She looks up at Junior as he was quite tall and asked him about information about a certain person. Maxis was too far away to hear the conversation so he just sat back and watched. What happened next though had Maxis wincing with sympathy as the blonde girl grabs Junior in a rather uncomfortable spot. Seeing their boss in distress many of the guards start to surround the girl. She just looks around and grins to herself and says, "You boys wanna party?" They appeared to be waiting for some signal as what to do next. The Blonde girl eventually releases Junior toward the dance floor and gets in close and asks Junior if they could make up. Junior leans in expecting something when the next thing he sees is the blonde girl rearing back and punching him into a wall. Junior gets up unsteadily and he responds with snapping his fingers and the guards charge toward the girl to apprehend her. She just smiles and cocks her fists back and starts to waylay on the poor guards. As all this is happening Maxis gets up to prepare himself should he need to get involved in the fight. Maxis notices that even the DJ is getting involved in the fight by shooting at the blonde girl, but somehow she's able to block the bullets with what appeared to be a pair of gauntlets on her arms. As she is almost done with the guards the twins that hang around Juniors club step into the fight. As they fight the blonde girl is able to knock down one of the twins and focuses on the other one. As she does this she's able to send the last twin through a glass pillar knocking her out immediately. The first twin gets back up and starts to fight the blonde girl. Maxis notices that they're pretty evenly matched, but in the end the buxom blonde is able to pull out as the victor, and is able to knock the first twin out as well.

Junior finally returns, but with a bazooka. He aims at the blonde and fires multiple rockets at her, but she avoids most of them, and the ones she doesn't, she destroys. Suddenly, the blonde gets in close and prepares to finish the fight with some close combat, but Junior turns his bazooka into a giant club, which he hits her with, and sends her back. Junior starts to fire some more rockets at her, but like the first time she avoids most of them, and gets in close again and starts to deliver some punishment on his club, which finally from all the stress, snaps in half. As Junior is trying to readjust himself, he pulls a lock of the blonde girl's hair out.

Time seems to freeze as the blonde girl stares at the piece of hair. The suddenly, she starts to yell and a fiery aura starts to surround her and because Maxis had progressively gotten closer to the fight, he was able to see that her eyes also changed from the lilac color they started out as, to a deep red color. The blonde fighter starts to lay into Junior with a plethora of punches, which eventually sends him out of what used to be the front doors.

Maxis having seen this decides it's time for himself to get involved. He starts to head down the steps into the dance floor and whistles at the blonde girl, "Hey girlie, do you mind explaining why decided to trash my friends club for?" The blonde girl looks up at Maxis and from her expression didn't notice that there was someone left in the club that was still conscious. She says to Maxis, "Well hey there tall, dark, and handsome." Maxis just rolls his eyes at her attempt at flirting and says, "I can't in good conscious just let you go after doing all this, so how do you wanna settle this. A fight? Or maybe you'll be happy to pay for all the damage you caused. It's up to you, but just so you know you're not leaving this place till you decide." The girl chuckles to herself and saunters up to Maxis and says, "Is that so? Well what about a different kind of alternative to your two choices?" Maxis looks confused by that and asks her, "What other thing could you give me that would make me-" While he was talking the girl leans up and gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek and says, "How 'bout that?" and starts to laugh at the flabbergasted expression on his face and that she notices his face is turning red. Maxis starts to sputter out a question, "W-What was that for?" She just thinks it's funny that he's getting so flustered and says back to him, "Just take it as a hot girl just gave you a kiss, you should feel lucky, though I do have to admit you are kinda cute though, so it's an even tradeoff I think." Maxis just stares at her and she stares back. "Well I got what I came for, so I'm off handsome." As she starts to walk back toward the front Maxis suddenly shouts out, "W-Wait what's your name?" She turns around and says, "Yang, Yang Xiao Long, and you? What's your name?" Maxis tells her, "It's Maxis, but most people call me Max." She laughs and says, "Well it was nice meeting you, Max." Maxis just looks at her with a goofy smile and says, "Yeah, same here!" The blonde gives Maxis a wink and heads back out the front and leaves.

Maxis is still smiling even after everyone one starts to wake back up. Junior steps back inside and sees his expression and asks him if he's thinking about the blonde bombshell. Maxis comes back to reality and looks at Junior and says, "W-What no I'm not! I was just impressed by her fighting style." Junior just looks at Maxis blankly and says, "Sure you are. Well, anyways from what I can tell, since you didn't help fight the girl, you can help me fix up the place." Maxis takes notice of the club and winces at all the destruction. He sighs and says, "Yeah, sure. It's the least I can do." With that Maxis helps Junior clean up the club as best they could for the time being. In the back of his mind he was still thinking of the blonde fighter and how cool she looked fighting, as well as how beautiful she was as well.

Afterwards, as Maxis is done helping Junior cleanup, he gets a call from his uncle telling him that he might have an idea of how he might be able to still go to school and that tomorrow Maxis should come by to talk better about the idea his uncle has. Maxis thinks to himself as he speeds back to his apartment, "Well, I'm gonna be busy tomorrow it seems." He chuckles to himself as he thinks of the possible plan his uncle came up with. "Knowing my uncle it's gonna be grandiose if anything." As he gets back he heads through the door to his apartment and heads to the couch and turns on the television. As he's watching he sees that a known crook, by the name of Roman Torchwick, is on the loose on a crime spree. Maxis says to himself, "Torchwick huh? I wonder what he's planning…" He listened on and was surprised that it was a girl no older than 15 that took on Roman himself. "Ha! I bet he's right salty after getting beat up by a little girl like that ha-ha" After catching up a bit on the news he shuts off his T.V. and gets a glass to fill it up with whiskey and heads to the balcony outside to gaze up at the stars. Once he's outside he heads to his lawn chair and sits down and starts to think about the turn of events that happened today. First he's denied of being accepted into Beacon, then he gets a job as a bartender at his very own bar near the docks, finally he gets a kiss from a blonde bombshell, which in his opinion was probably the best part of his day, to top off his list of strange things that happened today. As he takes a sip from his drink, he looks up at the broken moon and just admires its beauty. Maxis sighs to himself in contentment and starts to nod off. Before he fell asleep he set his alarm to wake him up in the morning to get ready for all that was going to happen then. With that he finally falls asleep in his lawn chair with his coat being used as a blanket.

Till next time, Ethan


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"I'm up! I'm up!" Yells Maxis, as he reaches over to grab his scroll and turn off his alarm. As he does this he notices a message from his uncle to meet him at his work and then they could talk about his plan for Maxis. As he gets ready for the day, he sends a text asking Junior, when he wants to go over when he should start working. Once he's done, he grabs his keys, jacket, and helmet and heads down to the garage and starts his bike. As he gets on the road he starts to head to his uncle's place of work.

As he nears the entrance, and looks up at the tall tower, where his uncle worked at. Maxis sighs to himself and says, "Oh well." He drives further in and finds a place to park. Once he's park he heads into the building and starts to look for his uncle's room. Once he finds it he goes to the door and steps in the classroom. He looks around for a second and spots his uncle by his desk. Maxis says, "Uncle!" The man looks up and spots Maxis and says back, "Ah Maxis! it's good to see you my boy." Maxis heads over to the desk and gives his uncle a quick hug before he looks at uncle. His uncle stood a little shorter than himself, and was a little heavier set too. He had gray hair and a moustache, as well. He was wearing a red coat with a pair of white pants. Maxis says to his uncle, "It's good to see you again Uncle Peter, it's been, awhile hasn't it?" Peter looks at Maxis up and down and says back, "Yes it has Maxis, you've really grown this past year, haven't you?" Maxis chuckles bashfully and says, "Yeah, I guess I have, haven't I?" His uncle looks up and snaps his fingers, "Ah yes, you came by for the plan I have for you to be able to still work on your hunter skill didn't you" Maxis nods his head, "Yeah, so what did you have in mind uncle?" Peter looks back at Maxis and says, "As you know, the next school year is about to start. This year, I was thinking of doing things a little differently. I was thinking that I would get an assistant to help me with the students, and I was thinking of the possible people that could help me and I thought of you, since you know me the best and are familiar with my teaching style." Maxis looks surprised and asks his uncle if that would be ok for him to do that. Peter just chuckles and says, "I asked Ozpin, and he said it was fine. He thought it was an interesting idea and wished me luck on it." Maxis then remembers the job offering Junior gave him and tells his uncle, "Uncle, there's also something you should know. Yesterday, after I got off the phone with you the first time I went by Juniors' for a drink and when I got there he had a proposition for me. He told me he had opened a bar near the docks and needed someone to run it for him and he asked me to do it. I told him I'd do it, since it looked like I would be out of school this year. But, I do like your idea of being your assistant too. What do you think I should do?" Peter hums to himself while he thought, "I think we could make it work to where you would able to do both. All you need to do is come by during the day here and work as my assistant and at night you could run the bar, as most people don't show up until the afternoon anyways." Maxis looks at his uncle and says, "Uncle, you're a genius!" Peter laughs boisterously and says, "I do try from time to time ha-ha!" Maxis says, "Ok, now I just need to tell Junior all this and I can have it all ironed out by next week." His uncle says, "Sounds like a plan, Maxis. Be sure to come prepared next week as we will be starting classes this fall and I'll need all the help I can get for the rowdy students." Maxis gives his uncle a good guy pose and says, "You can count on me, uncle!" Peter just chuckles at him and tells him he can leave as he had some papers to go over for preparing for next week. Maxis gives his uncle a wave and told him goodbye and that he'd call him later.

Once Maxis, stepped out of the classroom he headed out to his bike to go over to Juniors' to tell him the plan. As he drives to Juniors' he spots a Wild Wings restaurant and thinks to himself, "Hmm, I haven't been there in a while. Maybe I should get a bite to eat there once I'm done with talking to Junior." His mind made up he reeves his bike and speeds to Juniors' club.

As he arrives at the club he sees a construction crew standing nearby and thinks, "They must be here to fix all the damage Yang caused last night." Maxis laughs to himself, "Man I've never seen a girl do some much damage before." He pauses and amends himself, "Well, maybe except Neo. She can sure pack a wallop." Once he parks and steps through the broken door way, he makes his way to the bar and signals Junior. Once he sits down he says, "Hey Junior, I've got some news. You know how I told you about being out of school this year right?" Junior nods and asks, "What about it?" Maxis continues, "Well, my uncle came up with a plan, that had me being his assistant to help with the students and the classwork. That way I can keep my skills up, as well as, learn some new things along the way. But then, I remembered about the job you gave me and told him about it and he told me that I could come by during the morning and noon and leave to go run the bar in the afternoon, as most people start showing up around that time." Maxis looks at Junior to see if he was ok with all this. Junior looks up at the ceiling in thought and said, "Yeah, I guess that would work, but on the weekends, you'd have to work full time though, as we get a lot of costumers, during the weekend." Maxis nods and said, "That's fine, I can make that work. Thanks for understanding Junior. This'll help me out a ton." Junior just shakes his head and said, "It's fine, I understand." Maxis takes a second to look around and says to Junior, "So, how long do you think It'll take for the club to be back up and running?" Junior looks a little disgruntled and says, "From what the construction crew told me, it'll take at least two weeks. Two weeks! Can you believe that?" Maxis gives a shared grimace with that. He then thinks about last night and asks, "Hey Junior, what did Yang even what with you anyways?" Junior looks confused for a second, "Yang? Oh, you must mean blondie. Well she was asking if I knew of anyone named Raven around here. I've heard of the name and asked the girl why she wanted to know about her and the rest you know how it went down." Maxis thinks to himself if he remembered anyone by that name, "Raven? Hmm, I don't think I've heard of anyone by that name before. Oh, well it's not my concern anyway." Maxis said to Junior, "Before I go, do you think I could get a quick drink?" Junior nods and asks, "Sure, what can I get for you?" Maxis looks at the selection and decides on, "Can I get a Radler?" Junior goes to grab a glass and fills it up the desired beverage. Maxis lays some lien on the counter and says, "Thanks, Junior" Junior just nods and goes back to cleaning the glasses.

As Maxis sips his drink he thinks of what to do next after he leaves here. Maxis looks up and thinks, "I guess I could head over to the firing range to practice my form." He nods to himself and chugs the rest of his drink and heads back outside to go to his bike. He thinks something though, "Oh right! I was gonna go to Wild Wings after I was done here. Since it's so close I'll just walk there. And once I'm done eating I should be sober enough to drive to the range." He starts to walk over to the restaurant, when he spots a speck of blonde and stops to see if he was imagining things. Taking a second glance, he notices it was indeed what he thought it was. It was Yang. She appeared to be walking down the street minding her own business. Maxis gets a sudden idea and starts to jog over towards her. "Hey Yang!" She looks up to see who was calling her name. Once she spots Maxis she slows down and gives him a grin and says, "Hey there, Max. What's up?" Once Maxis is a couple of feet in front of her he gives her a small smile and says, "Hey yourself, I saw you walking by and thought to say hi." She chuckles and says, "Well, here I am. What can I do for you?" Maxis then looks a little nervous and says, "Well, I was on my way to a restaurant, when I saw you, and thought if maybe…possible you c-would want to…-" She looks a little surprised and asks, "Are you asking me out on a date?" Maxis starts to stammer, "W-Well you don't have to come if you don't want to I-I was just gonna see if you'd like to come eat with me." Yang looks thoughtful for a second, "Yeah, sure sounds like fun I could go for some food right now anyway. So, where are we eating at?" Maxis looks to the side and does an imaginary fist up in his head and looks back at Yang and says, "Well, I was thinking of Wild Wings, because I haven't been there in a while. What do you think?" Yang looks excited and says, "Yeah, that sounds good, I haven't been there in a while myself either." Maxis looks relieved and says, "Great! We'll let's go, shall we?" Yang laughs and says, "We shall." They head over to the restaurant and once they get near the doors Maxis opens the door for Yang. She looks up at Maxis and says, "Oh, what a gentleman ha-ha!" Maxis looks a little bashful and says, "Whatever, this is how I was raised to be." Once they're inside they are greeted by the hostess. She asks them how many and Maxis says, "It's just us two." She nods and asks them to follow her. They're lead to a table for two and as they sit down the hostess says that they're waiter will be with them in just a bit. A silence envelops them. Maxis starts to feel a little awkward and says, "So…what brings you into Vale?" Yang looks at him for a second before responding, "Well, I didn't really have anything else to do, so I decided to come out to the city do wander around. What about you?" Maxis reply's, "Oh, well I live here in the city. I came out today to take care of somethings that have happened since yesterday." She looks intrigued and asked him what it was. Maxis scratches his head and before he could answer their waiter shows up. He asks them what would they like to drink. They both say water. Once the waiter leaves to get the drinks Yang leans forward and asks him what he was going to say. Maxis looks a little embarrassed and said, "Just some things…Nothing to fancy." Yang looks a little disappointed and Maxis seeing this says, "Well, I guess I could tell you about the new job I'm getting." Yang perks up at this and asks him what the job is. Maxis says, "Well, funnily enough I got the job from my friend, whose club you destroyed last night." At this Yang looks a little sheepish and sticks her tongue out at him and says sorry. Maxis shakes his head and says, "Yeah, well about the job he gave me. So, basically he opened up a bar near the docks and he needed someone to run it for him, so he asked me to do it. So, come next week, I'll be the bartender of my very own bar!" Maxis was a little proud of that if he said so himself. Yang looked surprised, "You're gonna be running your own bar? Man, that sounds awesome!" Maxis chuckles at this and says, "Yep! I'm pretty excited to be doing this, as I've never had a job like this before." Yang suddenly grins and asks, "So, if I come by, you''ll be sure to serve me, right?" Maxis looks a little surprised and said, "Well, it depends. Are you 18 yet?" Yang looks to the side and mumbles, "Well, not yet, but I'm gonna be 18 soon though!" Maxis shakes his head and says, "Well, I'm afraid I can't serve you till you hit 18. Sorry Yang." Yang looks upset at this and says, "What? Come on, Max were friends, aren't we? I bet you make an exception for me, right?" Maxis happened to look directly in Yang's lilac eyes and found himself to be entranced by them. He finally gets a reprieve as the waiter finally returns with their drinks. The waiter asks them, "So, are you two ready to order?" Maxis nods and says, "Yeah, I'll take the small boneless, honey barbeque wings." As the waiter writes down the order Yang gives Maxis a look that told him that this conversation wasn't over. Maxis chuckles nervously. The waiter asks what Yang would like to have, as well. Yang says, "I'll have the Caesar salad with a side of French fries, please." The waiter writes that down and says that the order will be out in a while. Once the waiter left it was back to the two of them. Yang stared down Maxis and he seem to shrink into himself. Finally, Maxis caves and says, "Fine, I guess you can come by, but you have to promise me you won't cause any trouble for me. I'd really like to keep this job, and I don't wanna get fired, because of your shenanigans. Are we in agreement Yang?" Yang responds excitedly, "Yes! I promise to not cause any trouble, hunter-in-trainings promise." Maxis looks surprised by this, and asks her, "You're a hunter-in-trainging? From what I saw last night you looked much better than a hunter in training." Yang looks happy at his compliment and says, "Aw shucks, Max your gonna make me blush! But to answer your question, yes I'm still a hunter-in-training." Maxis chuckles a little and says, "So, does that mean you'll be going to Beacon next week then?" Yang nods and says, "Yep, and so is my little sister, Ruby, who is the most adorable sister ever!" Maxis looks surprised and said, "You have a sister? Huh, well I hope ya'll have prepared for next week then. I hear Beacon isn't as lenient as the other schools around here." Yang laughs and says, "Thanks for the concern, Maxi, but my sis and I can handle anything that Beacon has to throw at us!" With that she starts to flex her arm muscles in a display of strength." Maxis laughs and says, "Oh, yeah you show them Yang!" Then he had a sudden thought. He looked at Yang and said, "Say, Yang would like go to a firing range with me after this?" Yang looks surprised at the sudden question and thinks it over and shrugs her shoulders and says, "Sure, sounds fine to me. What all are you going to be doing over there?" Maxis thinks for a second and responds, "Well, I was going to practice my shooting form and try out some combos that I was thinking of." Yang nods and says, "Cool, sounds groovy." Maxis stares at Yang and she feels a little self-conscious and asks, "What?" Maxis shakes his head and says, "Groovy? Really? What are we from the 70's?" Yang gets a little self-indignant and says, "What? Plenty of people still say groovy." Maxis laughs and asks, "Really? Who would be those people then?" Yang looks away and mumbles, "Well…They're people you don't know ok?" Maxis just chuckles and says, "Sure, Yang whatever you say." They both perk up as the smell food coming toward them and look up to see that their food was headed to them. The waiter lays down their food and asks them if they'd like a refill on their drinks. They both look down and see both of their drinks are half empty. They look up and a say yes to a refill. As the waiter goes to refill their drinks, they start to dig into their meal. Once he returns their drinks a quiet silence goes by as the eat their meal. Once they were both half way done with their food they look up and think of something to say to fill the silence. They both start to talk, "Hey, why-""You know, we-" They stop and both say, "Sorry, go ahead." "After you, please." Yang starts to talk again and she says, "Well, I was gonna say, if you're willing we could stop by my house to get my weapon so, I could practice with you, when we're at the shooting range." Maxis thinks and ask, "Where's your house at?" and she says, "In Patch." Maxis widens his eyes and says, "You walked all the way from Patch to Vale?" Yang chuckles and says, "Naw, I rode her on bumblebee." Maxis looks confused for a second and asks, "Bumblebee?" Yang nods her head and says, "Yeah, she's my street bike a ride sometimes." Maxis says, "Ah, okay that makes since then. So, yeah that sounds fine to me. Are you about ready to go then?" Yang looks down at her meal and says, "Yeah, how about you?" Maxis nods his head and say, "Yeah, I'm ready. Here let me flag down the waiter so we can go." Once he waves his hand at the waiter he comes over. He asks, "Is there anything I can help you with?" Maxis nods and says, "Yeah, we're ready for our tickets now." The waiter says, "Okay then, will that be separate tickets or one ticket?" Maxis says, "Yeah, it's all on one ticket." Once the waiter has that he heads back to get the ticket ready. Yang looks at Maxis and says, "You know, you didn't have to do that. I can pay for my meal." Maxis shakes his head and says, "Naw, it's ok I wanted to do it anyway, as a thank you for having someone to talk to during my meal." Yang gives him a small smile and says, "It's no problem I had a fun time during our meal." Maxis smiles and says, "I'm glad then. Well, all we have to do is wait for the ticket and then we can go." Yang nods and says, "Yep." They turn around and see the waiter coming back to them with the ticket. He says, "Here you go, I hope you've had a good time at our restaurant." Maxis reply's, "We did, thank you." Once Maxis got the correct amount out he left a big tip for the waiter and handed back the ticket to the waiter and said, "Thanks for the food, have a nice afternoon!" The waiter responds back, "Thank you as well, and you as well."

Once they leave the restaurant Yang says to Maxis, "I think you just made that waiter's day, by leaving that huge tip." Maxis chuckles and says, "Yeah, probably so. Also, while I'm asking, do you need a ride to your bike, because I didn't see you riding it earlier?" Yang nods and says, "Yeah, if you don't mind that'd be great." Maxis shakes his head and says, "It's no problem." They head over towards the parking lot near Juniors' club and they hop on Maxis' bike and he reeves the engine to start it off. They pull out and Yang tells him where she parked her bike. Once they pull up to a parking garage Maxis drops Yang off and follows her to where her house is. After about 20 minutes they reach the bridge that connects Patch to Vale. As they cross the bridge Maxis looks out at the sea surrounding Patch and thinks it looks awesome. As they head further into Patch, Maxis takes in all the beauty of the forest that makes up Patch. Finally, they pull up to a two-story house. As they park, Yang says, "Wait right here, I'll be right back." Maxis nods and waits for Yang to come back. After a couple of minutes' pass, he feels as if he's being watched and turns around only to stare into a pair of blue eyes. Maxis leans back in surprise as he didn't sense someone creep up on him. Maxis stares back and eventually after an awkward silence, Maxis waves to the tall blond man and says, "Um, hello sir. You, uh, you wouldn't happen to be Yang's dad, would you?" The man doesn't say anything for a while, but finally he says, "Yes, you would be correct. I am Yang's dad. Who might you be?" Maxis starts and says, "Oh! Uh, my name is Maxis sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." And reaches out his hand to shake Yang's dads hand. Yang's dad looks at his hand for a second, then he shakes it. Yang's dad says, "By the way, my name is Taiyang. Just so you don't have to keep calling me Yang's dad." Maxis nods his head and says, "I guess I can see where Yang got her blond hair from huh? Ha-ha…" trying to make small talk with Taiyang. It didn't seem to be working as Taiyang went back to giving Maxis a blank stare. Maxis looks away while, whistling to himself. He starts to think to himself, "Come on Yang, hurry up! I don't wanna have to be in this awkward situation anymore." As if to answer his prayers, Yang steps out of the front door. Once she sees the predicament he's in she winces and mouths sorry. Maxis just gestures to hurry. Yang nods and walks to them and says, "Hey dad, this is Maxis. He a new friend of mine I made today." Taiyang looks at Yang and says, "Yes, we've just met." An awkward silence follows that statement. Yang looks up and says, "Well, Maxis and I better be off then, before it's tou late." Taiyang raises an eyebrow and says, "To late for what?" Maxis cuts in here, "Uh, we were going to go to a shooting range to practice our skills, sir." Taiyang looks at Yang and asks, "Is that right?" Yang nods her head vigioursly and says, "Yeah, were gonna be practicing our combos to, right Maxis?" Maxis shakes his head, as well. Taiyang looks at both of them and says, "Just be back, before 11'o clock tonight, ok?" Maxis nods and says, "Will do sir, yep yep, I'll have her here before you know it!" Yang chuckles at his nervousness, while Taiyang just nods and starts to head inside.

Once they were sure Taiyang was gone, they looked at each other and let out a little chuckle and head back to their bikes and start them up. Once they do that they head back to Vale. Maxis takes over and leads them to the shooting range he's been talking about. Once they arrive, Yang is surprised by the small size of the range. It looked no bigger than a convenient store. Maxis noticing her surprised look chuckled and said, "Just wait till you get inside." Yang looks a little confused by this. Maxis checks his holster and brings out his pistol. Looking over it, he nods to himself and leads himself and Yang inside. Once again, Yang was surprised, because once they stepped foot into the range, it was huge! Maxis lead them over to the counter where the employee who ran the place was at. Once they made it over Maxis said, "Hey Tommy, how ya been?" The employee looked up and smiled at Maxis, "Hey there, Max. I've been better. How about you?" Maxis nodded and said, "Same here. So, I brought a friend over to practice in the range. Is it alright for us to head on back there?" Tommy said, "Yeah, it's fine. Just place everything back in order once you done would ya?" Maxis nodded and lead Yang to the back room where the actual range was. Once they were inside Maxis went to set everything up to start the course up. After he was done, he headed back over to Yang. He looked to Yang and said, "So, basically all we have to do now is get ready and then I can start the course up." Yang nodded and pulled out her gauntlets and loaded her shotgun shells in it. Maxis pulled out his pistol and loaded a clip in and aimed down the sights. Once they were ready, Maxis looked at Yang and said, "Ok, on three. One. Two. Three!" With that Maxis slammed his hand on the green light to start the course. There was a loud buzzer, that sounded to let them know the course was on. Suddenly, there was disks flying at them at top speed. Yang had an easier time destroying the disks, thanks to the spread of her shots. Maxis on the other hand, had to use more precision than Yang, due to him using a pistol, and he had to be careful with his shots. After a couple of minutes of that, the speed changed to even higher level, but this time there was drones that came out as well, and started to fire at the duo. Maxis had to duck behind some cover to avoid getting shot, while Yang just took it in stride and let the shots that she couldn't avoid, hit her. After getting hit some many times, Yang suddenly lets out a shout, and like last night a fiery aura surrounds her. She suddenly, starts to hit and move faster. Maxis' jaw drops at the display of power his friend has. Then he realizes that he needs to pick up the pace, as well so that he doesn't get left out of the fun. The two, start shooting out rapid fire power on the drones and the disks. Then they hear another buzzer go off. They look at each other and grin. They reach up to share a high-five with one another. Then they head over back toward the beginning line. Maxis goes to a console and starts typing in something. Yang leans over his shoulder to see what he's doing and she asks him such, "Hey, hotshot what are you doing?" Maxis replies while still typing, "I'm tallying up our score to see how we did. There, now to see what we got." With that they saw that Yang came out on top, but Maxis wasn't far behind. Maxis laughs and said to Yang, "Ha! That's a new record for me. Must have been because I had someone with me to motivate me to do better this time." Yang punches Maxis in the should and said, "Don't let it go to your head, I'll still come out on top next time we do this." Maxis perks up at this, "Wait, next time?" Yang looks at Maxis and said, "Well, yeah this was a lot of fun so we're going to do this again sometime in the future." Maxis looks happy to hear that and smiles a small smile, but since he had turned away from Yang, she couldn't see it. Maxis stands up and starts to pick up all the destroyed drones and carries them over to the dumpster, nearby. Yang seeing him do this decides to help by sweeping up all the broken disks and throwing them away, as well. Once they were done they headed back into the front room and went to the counter where Tommy was. Maxis started to pull out some lien and lays it on the counter, and said to Tommy, "Thanks Tommy, we'll see you next time." Tommy nods and said to Maxis, "Yeah, take care man." Yang follows Maxis outside to their bikes and said to Maxis, "So, what now? We still have some time before it's 11'o clock." Maxis checks the time and saw it was only 9:30 p.m. "We'll we could go get some ice cream, if you're up for it?" Yang smiles and shouts, "Yeah! That sounds great let's go!" With that they start their bikes and start riding. Once they find a place that sells ice cream they stop, and get off their bikes. As they head inside the building, they're greeted by the owner of the small ice cream parlor. Maxis ordered a vanilla shake, while Yang ordered a chocolate sundae. Once they got their ice cream they sat down at a table and began eating. Yang looked up at Maxis and said, "I can't believe all you got was plain vanilla." Maxis looks up and slightly pouts and said, "What's wrong with vanilla? I think it's perfect thank you very much." Yang just laughs and said, "It's so plain though, there's nothing special about it." Maxis shook his spoon at Yang and said, "That's the best part of it though, it doesn't need anything to be added to it to be good." Yang smiles and dips her finger in her ice cream and reaches over to boop Maxis on the nose. Maxis blinks, a little surprised by the action, but then he looks up at Yang and smirks, then he sticks his tongue out and is able to reach the point of his nose and licks the ice cream off. He said to Yang, "Ha! Jokes on you Yang ha-ha, bet you didn't expect me to do that huh?" Yang was indeed surprised he could reach his tongue out that far. Yang then grins and said, "With tongue reach like that I bet you're real popular with the ladies." Maxis looked shocked, "Y-Yang! Don't say things like that out in public like that!" Yang just laughs at his prudish nature. She then said, "Aw, come on hot shot don't be like that, I'm only kidding ha-ha." Maxis just looked embarrassed at what Yang said, as he was blushing up a storm. Yang reached over to pat him on the shoulder. Maxis looked up at Yang suddenly, and said, "Yang, I just wanted say thanks for doing all this stuff today with me. I haven't had this much fun in a while, and it's fun to hang out with someone my own age." Yang eyes softened and she gave Maxis a smile and said, "Yeah, it's no problem I've had a blast Max." Maxis suddenly looks a little nervous as he scratches the back of his neck. He looks at Yang and said, "Hey Yang?" She looks up and said, "Yeah?" Maxis looks into her lilac eyes and asks, "I-I was wondering, if you weren't busy, sometime next week we could go see a movie with me?" Yang looks surprised and asked, "Are you asking me out on a date?" Maxis nods and said, "Y-Yeah if you're up for it." Yang looks into Maxis' brown eyes, then she said, "Yeah, sounds good you can pick me up on Thursday next week." Maxis looked surprised that she accepted so easily and said, "R-Really? You'll go with me?" Yang gives Maxis a small smirk and leans forward and said, "I didn't stutter, did I?" Maxis sputters and gives Yang a wobbly smile and said, "No, no you didn't ha-ha" Maxis looked at his milkshake and looked at Yang's sundae and notice they were both nearly empty. He looked at Yang and said, "Hey, are you ready to go?" Yang looked down and noticed the same thing and said, "Yeah, I'm ready." Once they got up, they headed out of the parlor, and go to their bikes. Once they start their bikes they head back to Patch. Once they reach Yang's house the stop and get off their bikes. Then they start walking toward Yang's front door. Once they reach it they stop a few feet of it and look at look at one another and laugh a little. Maxis said, "Well, I guess I'll so you later then." Yang smiles and said, "Yeah, see you later hot shot." Maxis laughs and starts to turn around to leave, when he feels Yang grab his wrist. He looks back and she says, "Not so fast Maxi." He tilts his head to the side to think of what else is left to do. Yang looks to the side for a second before leaning up and give Maxis a quick kiss on the cheek. Maxis is stunned as he reaches up to touch his lips. Yang gives him a quick wink before she runs through her front door and closes it. Maxis is just stupefied and slowly walks back to his bike. Once he gets to it, he says to himself, "Wow, I can't believe she said yes." Then he pauses and suddenly he grins stupidly and looks to the sky and shouts, "She said yes!" Once he was done shouting he hops on his motorcycle and sits there for a minute, then he suddenly smirks to himself and says, "I think this deserves some music to drive off to." He reaches into his jacket to pull out his scroll and goes to the music section and picks a song to play. He picked the song Falling Apart by Papa Roach, then he switches the blu-tooth feature on his helmet on so he could listen to it, while he was driving. He looks back one time at Yang's house one last time. He has a soft smile on his face, before he turns around and reeves his engine a couple of times, before he leaves her house and heads back into Vale. As he's cruising through the streets of Vale, he starts to think about all the stuff he's done today. Today, he got to spend time with a very pretty girl and even got a date out of it too! Maxis turns around the corner to head into his drive way. Once he's parked he heads up to his door. After unlocking his door, he heads over to his couch to lay down. Maxis takes a deep breath and blows out the air through closed lips. He says to himself, "Man, what a day." Maxis then gets up to go take a shower and slips in some sport shorts and a white t-shirt. After that he goes back to his couch and turns on the T.V. and goes to the channels to watch some classic movies. Later on, as he starts to get sleepy, he turns on his alarm on his scroll again for tomorrow. Maxis sleeps that night with a small smile on his face.

Till next time, Ethan


End file.
